The Year of Damon
by DaisyBx
Summary: My version of Season 3 told from Damon's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:Behind blue eyes

I look at myself in a mirror and I think that I'm a problem. What is life: a struggle, a joy or an infinite torture? I have so many question, but I can't seem to find the answer to any of them. I think at myself like I'm a problem. And I striggle to "discover" the answer. Am I an equation with no identity? Or just a line?

I remember when Stefan said that there was nothing human left in me. But oh, how wrong he was..after years of running in circles, searching for a litlle support I finally rediscovered my humanity. It was her. Evrerytime I looked in her eyes something made my heart melt. I was happy to feel the heat. And look at me now... Stefan is gone with that man-tramp Klaus ~to make world a darker place~ and I'm stuck in this miserable city. I'm here to protect Elena, because I'm afraid that she may be taking this love story to serious. And I'm here to see everyday that I'm `just a friend`. It's like I'm 17 again and I fall in love for the first time. And everyone hates me. Aren't they thinking that I can actually HEAR what they are thinking? I can't be what they want me to be, I can't be what she wants me to be,.. 

"Hey Damon..It's me, Elena.. I don't care if Bonnie says you are hiding the truth... I trust you and I hope you're okay... Can you come over tomorrow?..Umm yeah..have a good night.."

I know she believes me because she wants me to help her find Stefan. At least, I'm not totally useless.

"You can be useful if you stop whinning like a litlle baby-you're becoming boring a gain."

"Oh, look who's back in black!"

Ladies and gentlemans I introduce you the one and only..Katherine-slut-Pierce!

"Old joke. I am expecting a litlle more from you, you know? Your suppose to be the diabolic brother?"

"What do you all think I am..Stefan-hunter? If you want to find my angelic litlle brother go ahead..I don't care! He's gone!"

"I think you're drinking glue, not scotch... I mean, why would I want your help to find Stefan when I can do it myself?"

"Good question."

Sometimes I'm confused and I'm thinking that Katherine and Elena are one and the same. But you know what? And I want to slap myself, because they are soooo different.

And they both don't love me-they love Stefan. Stefan is everything I'm not-they love him. Stefan is turning into a badder-and uglier version of me, let`s face it-and they still love him. What am I supposed to do?

"Nobody said you're not hot, you know?" Katherine says in a seductive voice.

"You can't fool me again."

"No, maybe I can't. But I can help you."

"You're jealous that Stefan and Klaus are best buddies so you want to find a partner to make a diabolic-duo?" I try to mock her. At least my irony isn't gone.

"You know, I feel bad for you... You diserve a litlle more than you got. I mean, trying to be an ass-hole should be credited."

"Shut up."

"Aren't you angry-now you're the weaker one again. Poor Damon.."

"Get the hell out of my house!" I scream at her, feeling the urge to hit her.

"Seriously... you think you can fight with me? You don't even know how small you are strarting to be Damon.." And she leaves, leaving me with my misery-she's right. And the fact that reality is slowly becoming a nightmare kills me. Behind these blue eyes is hiding a soul, a heart. I get lonely too.. And there's only one person that can help me now. No, it's not Elena. I pick up the phone and dial his number. I hear at the other side:

"Hello?"

"Hi, brother. I missed you too' I say.

A.N.:

Hi!:) Thanks for reading my story.

Sorry if there are mistakes, I'm curently working on improving my English.


	2. Chapter 2

The Year of Damon

Chapter 1: The One that got away

Ryan Salvatore is my oldest brother. Stefan never knew about him because our father banished him when he discovered he was a vampire. I "discovered" him 100 years ago, when I went to a concert in Berlin. He knocked me out in backstage-maybe our relationship didn't have a great start, but over the years we helped each other. He isn't my biggest weakness but he is more tolerable now than Stefan.

"So the angelic Stefan is finally growing up?" he asked me, while we were talking and I was drinking an whisky.

:"I followed him..he really likes the wind."

"So you suggest to follow them?"

"Yes."

"There's something more behind it, I can sense it. You're not Stefan's biggest fan. Tell me what's happening because I'm not that stupid to believe that you actually care about him."

I don't answer and I hung out. I know I can't fool me. How stupid would it seem if I say: Yeah, I'm doing it because I'm in love with Stefans girl. You know, she's Katherine's doppelganger, you know Katherine, the evil slut vampire that played me for 145 years?

So I shut up and listen his plan. This dude got class.

Elena's home, 19:00 a.m.

"Hey, Damon, I was expecting you. Come in."

When she smiles, she's perfect. Her eyes dance, sparkling like two diamonds. _How could Stefan not miss those eyes?_

"I got you're phone call."

"Damon I'm worried about you. You used to set the sails of a thousand ships but after Stefan..left..you've changed."

"We all changed, Elena."

Isn't it so funny-a few hours ago I was with Katherine and she told me the same thing. Sometimes I'm tired of people telling the same thing all over again. Aren't they never getting bored of it?

"I just want to let you know that I'm here for you. We both lost people that we loved and I know that it is hard."

Why do I feel like a charity award when she is finally showing me that she cares?

"We'll make it."

"Damon, let your guard down! There's no need of faking it. Everybody has a heart."

"Even the vampire that did you so much harm?"

"Even the vampire that I admire."

And she hugs me-maybe she is stuck deep in my brother's heart and she lets him rule her world, but I can feel in her embrace protection..and some kind of love that I can't understand now. It's one of our typical moments that ends too quick, leaving me suffering. I know my love is real, but I hate the fact that I can't express it. You think that I should have gotten used to it by now. But the truth was always too bitter.

And it would have been perfect if someone wouldn't knock me out. I lose my consience...

"Wake up little Damon.."

"What the.."

The lights and shadows start to dance and I can't remember anything. I smell brume and I feel dead leaves tickling me- This is the forest?

"Come on, Damon, you can do better than that! Ever since you came in Mystic Falls you kept on pushing my buttons, saying how you are the best and pointing that I'm the weaker one!"

I recognize this voice and for a moment I want to slap him and tell him to come home so everyone could be happy. Then, for another second, I'm the happy one. And then I realize that there is something in his voice that..doesn't belong there. Is it hate or more than that? Or is just a wrong impression ?

"Well, look who is back in town.." I get up and try to bring myself up quick. I see Stefan's eyes spreading green light in the dark and I feel an evil presence behind him..I know it's Klaus. I'm not afraid, I really wanted to find Stefan and to bring him back. There is still something human left in me. I still feel that..sometimes I need to take care of him.

"Stefan, leave me alone with your brother. I want..just to talk with him..and fix some things."

Stefan leaves and I'm ready to fight. I don't care his an original, I can't let he take me down without fighting.

"So, Damon,a re you feeling good?"

"Now that I got the chance to see you and Stefan..what I can say..I am feeling exalted."

"Great to see that you're stiil the douche bag you used to be."

"And great to see that you're still an annoying bastard."

"I can rip your head off without one hand and one leg and you are still fooling around? You're fascinating, Damon."

"Thank you. I'm used to people calling me fascinating, I can be a true inspiration sometimes." I smirk and I know that I don't need to show fear or anxiety. I'm a hunter and I know how I need to act when I'm driven to the wall. And I know how to lie-he may think that I'm acting, but when I'm standing straight, without blinking and dangling I can convince everyone.

"I came here because..I have an offer for you, little vampire. And it will be better if you'll do what I say. First, I know both Elena and Katherine are alive."

"Oh, you smart-pants."

He ignores me and continues:"All I want is you to bring me Katherine..and I'll leave Stefan alone. Or you don't want to return the favor to your little brother and live happy with your lovely Elena?"

"So you want me to join your little evel group, huh?" This is interesting. Maybe I really underappreciated him. I'm starting to like the guy a little bit more-but I still have more class than him.

"No, you will be..a free-lancer. I don't hurry you. But if when I'll come back Katherine's not mine...then let's say the little doppelganger will suffer. Come on, Stefan. We are leaving .."

My heart skips a beat..elena? Where is she, did the bastard tortured her or touched her?

Or is she safe at home? I run, hoping that I'll find a car to get quicker and check on I ran 1 km I finally found someone driving. I jump on his capote and he stops. The car almost crashes into a tree and I open the door and punch the driver in the face. The next second..she is on top of me.

* * *

><p>is the first chapter!:D Sorry for my English, I'm Romanian but I am trying to improve my knowledge.<p>

I'll update soon.

~Daisy


End file.
